


Settle

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Kick to my Heart [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Beard Kink, Breeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kick Boxing, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When Viktor is happy with all the love he is getting from Yuuri all he needs now is a settling life with him.





	Settle

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Kick boxing Yuuri is up!

Title: Settle  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: Complete

 

****

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

 

****

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

****

“Aw… Dorogoy you don’t have to do it” Viktor squished Yuuri’s face between his palms.

“But, I want to look good in front of your fans as you tell them you’re gonna have a short hiatus” pouted by the MMA champion.

“Aw... babe” Viktor kissed his beard.

“Now you do the honor of shaving it” said Yuuri handing Viktor the razor while Viktor straddles Yuuri as they playfully argued inside the bathroom facing the sink mirror.

“You are so mean, my wolverine” pouted Viktor.

“I’ll grow it back, it’s just a special occasion I need your fans approval” he laughed.

“Alright fine…” and Viktor continued to pout as he smear some shaving cream on to Yuuri’s lower face.

“Cheer up, I’ll grow it back” Yuuri massaged Viktor’s waist running his big and rough hand up and down.

After Viktor finished his pout became intense and Yuuri gave him a playful peck which ended up in to a full blown make out inside the hotel room’s bathroom.

Yuuri started to pull Viktor’s waist garter down tugging it with force yet gentle so he won't hurt his Omega.

Tongues danced as they fight for dominance, Viktor loved his Alpha since he’s kind and gentle even though people calls him rude and savage, they do not know how sweet and loving Alpha he is, he lets Viktor do the lead when they do their favorite bedroom activities.

Viktor found Yuuri’s tank top to be annoying and stubbornly tugs it off, “Someone’s eager”

“I’m still upset about the beard you know” he complained.

“Then I’ll take full responsibility” said Yuuri as he take his shirt off and pull Viktor to put his knees on to Yuuri as he sat on the chair inside the bathroom, tugging Viktor’s tight booty shorts that he likes to wear when sleeping or at home.

Viktor running his hands palming Yuuri’s toned fighter’s chest and his rock hard abs, both still sucking each other’s face like there will be no tomorrow, Viktor then palmed Yuuri’s crotch making his Alpha groan and bite his lover lip.

Tugging off Yuuri’s jersey shorts and throwing it to who knows where together with the Alpha’s boxers, Yuuri lifted Viktor off of him and started nipping his neck, Yuuri between Viktor’s legs.

Putting Viktor on top of the counter sink and facing him to the mirror, “Babe, hand and knees please?” Yuuri nicely asked as he bare backed Viktor facing the mirror, “Isn’t this sexy? I’m stretching your already wet hole while you watch me do it?” kissing the small of the Omega’s back.

“Hmmmmn~” Viktor newled as he gave a sexy expression biting off his lower lip.

Yuuri started to thrust his finger adding one after another, “AHHH~ mo-more please, baby~” mewled Viktor.

Yuuri purred and kept on going.

“I think you’re ready, babe” said Yuuri and positioned Viktor as Yuuri gently pulled Viktor down the counter but hands supporting on the sink.

“Ohhh~ hmmmmn. Babe can you rougher than usual?” asked Viktor.

“Alright” Yuuri thrust his thick and hard shaft causing Viktor to scream in pleasure, “I want to hear you scream my name babe” Yuuri kissed his nape.

“Yuuuuuri~” came a string of Yuuri’s name and chanted repeatedly.

Yuuri picked him up and carried him under the knee spreading Viktor by the mirror, “I can't wait to see you all rounded with our babies” Yuuri kissed his temple, “You’re so good for me, my Omega”

“I’m still upset you didn’t mark me” snarled Viktor between moans.

When suddenly, “Been waiting for you actually” and then and there Yuuri dropped him on the counter gently and pressed his chest on Viktor’s back to bite the Omega’s scent glands.

“EEEAAAAHHH!” Viktor screamed as small tinker of blood dripped, Yuuri run his tongue to lick the stray blood and lick the blaring bite mark to heal and leaving a kiss.

“I’m close, Alpha” groaned Viktor.

“I am too” few more thrust and Yuuri gave Viktor the knot he had been slurry asking.

Taking Viktor to the bed and waited to let the knot deflate.

After the knot eased, Yuuri kissed his sleeping mate and took some wash cloth and cleaned himself and so as his mate.

Spooning the small Omega and holding his hand with the golden ring he gave and kissed it and whispered good night.

The next morning the couple woke up early since Viktor fussed wanting to groom Yuuri since they decided to shop around Barcelona before the evening even and official press conference Yakov arranged for his skater.

Walking around the business area, Yuuri protectively wrapped his arm around Viktor and carry all the bags on his other hand.

“Look baby big boy!” pointing at the ugly matching sweater.

“Should we get it?” asked Yuuri.

“I hope they have your size though” pouted by the Omega.

Thankfully there’s a XL size for Yuuri’s six foot three height and buff build.

Walking around Barcelona in a very intimate way, they never noticed the paparazzi who had been following them.

Afternoon came and they retired back to their shared hotel, again, Viktor groomed his Alpha and styled his short hair that he loved, and dressed Yuuri in to one of his Armani designer suit perfectly fitted showing his broad shoulder and buffed chest.

“You look dashing, dorogoy” Viktor kissed Yuuri.

“Well, you’re always beautiful” replied Yuuri holding the skater by the waist, he was now wearing his free skate outfit and covered by his Olympic jersey.

“You never fail to make me feel beautiful every day, lyubov moya”

“You deserve everything in this world, babe”

“All I need is you” giggled Viktor and after that they stepped out the hotel and greeted by Yakov going to the rink.

As Viktor did his exhibition skate maintaining his eye contact to Yuuri and giving out the love from his theme, his fans later on stood ang gave him their heartfelt thanks and clapped loudly and chanted his name, Viktor then run off to Yuuri who caught him and both melted in to a kiss.

Viktor’s fans didn’t notice Yuuri without his beard and they squealed seeing how handsome he is under those hairy monstrosity.

Sitting beside Chris and the Canadian Alpha skater Viktor had been asked by many question, “We know that Mr. Katsuki proposed to you the night before the GPF started since many took photos of you both and many circulated in the internet, is it the sole reason you’re taking a year hiatus?” one asked.

“Actually that’s just a quarter of it” said Viktor, “Me and my Alpha wanted to settle in our new home in Florida, we just got our mansion done and we’re planning to have children first since we’re both not getting younger, he’s already twenty seven and I’m twenty five, we plan to have one or two already” that sent the media in to frenzy hearing the Omega announcing that he and his mate is planning on having pups.

“Wow… and I thought that first day you met was fast” laughed Chris.

“Phichit is rubbing on you” said Viktor with a laugh.

“May we ask if Mr. Katsuki is with you tonight here in your press conference or is he back in your room resting?”

“Hold on, Big boy?” Viktor called and they mused at the call when Yuuri came out wearing his three piece gray suit with a clean shave.

They laughed when Chris greeted, “Look who decided to remove the caveman get up”

“I hate it!” protested Viktor.

“I promised to grow it back didn’t I? cooed Yuuri hugging Viktor by the neck and kissing it as he nuzzled, “By the way you called?” asked Yuuri.

“May I ask si-sir?” one journalist asked stammering.

“Proceed” Yuuri said in a strict tone.

“Give him some slack” Viktor gave a playful hit on his chest.

“Sorry, I mean go on” Yuuri softened and they knew, Viktor is the MMA featherweight Champion’s Kryptonite, they stifled their laughter except Chris burst out laughing.

“Whipped” and Yuuri shrugged.

“It’s like killing two birds in one stone for me tonight sir” said by the first journalist who asked Viktor, “Are you prepared for your next fight against Mr. Silva and how is your training coming?”

“First of all I am always prepared, even right now, and as for m-” Yuuri has been cut short when a tall Spanish man came in to view.

“Oh really now? I thought you’re gonna cower since you’re whipped by your Omega?” laughed by him.

“If it aint Silva” said Yuuri in his most nicest way.

“Honey?” Viktor looked worried.

“Hold this for me babe” Yuuri handed his trench coat and inner coat, rolling his sleeves up to his elbow.

“You don’t look so tough on that new look of yours?” insulted by Silva.

“Really? Though the key word there is look” Yuuri being smart, “You may see me all bark, but my bite hurts than my tackle actually” two Alphas growling and foreheads bumping, “I’ll make sure you’re not gonna leave the ICU for months” growled Yuuri when Silva Pushed and initiated a punch, Yuuri managed to doge and threw a 360 high kick managing to land it on Silvas’s head.

“How do you like me now?” then securities swarmed to pull them off of each other, Viktor hugging Yuuri by the mid section.

“Never drag my mate in our fight, I’ll wait for you in the ring” pointing at the Spanish man.

Later at the Banquet, “Man, your mate is so bad ass!” jumped by the bronze winner named JJ.

“That’s the part I hate” sighed Viktor, “My fiancé despite of being gentle and loving towards me, our friends and family, he’s a hot headed on when it come to those kind of people”

“You know, they say fighters are abusive” said by the sixth finalist from china, young Guang Hong.

“Not all of them, My Yuuri never raised his hand towards me but loved and been gentle with me”

“Oh…” they awed when Yuuri again showed up.

“Hey”

“Hey to you too” Viktor replied with a kiss.

“Guys please formally meet my fiancé Yuuri Katsuki” Viktor introduced.

“Wow his big in person” awed by the Omega skaters.

“All buff that is” Viktor said pinching his fiancé’s chest.

A month later, Yuuri and Viktor moved back to Florida but kept their communication with Yakov and Viktor’s family and the other skaters.

“Common baby you can do it!” said by the week pregnant Viktor flat on Yuuri’s back doing push-ups by their pool side, “Thirty more to go baby~” Viktor kept on kissing Yuuri’s mark by his shoulder.

Moments later, “Thanks for helping me hon” Yuuri kissed Viktor gently holding him by the side and drawing half moons with his thumb.

“No biggie~” Viktor’s hair was tied in to a pony tail so he can help Yuuri work out for his next Match with Silva.

“Breakfast is ready sweat heart!” called Viktor as he gave Yuuri some meaty meal with two sunny side up eggs.

“Thank you hon!” replied Yuuri wiping off the sweat.

“Pulling Viktor to his lap as he ate his breakfast and feeding his Omega every now and then who is scrolling on his account, “Ten things you didn’t know about Yuuri Katsuki” Viktor gave a snort.

“What?” Yuuri looked surprised and nuzzled his bearded face on Viktor’s neck.

“Oh here’s my favorite~” Viktor hummed, “Yuuri Katsuki let’s his Omega groom him with stylish suits and style his iconic beard” Viktor laughed.

“Let me see?” Yuuri demanded and Viktor showed his phone.

“I like this two” Yuuri read out, “Yuuri Katsuki might be vicious inside the ring but outside he’s the most softest person you may know” then a picture of him wearing his shorts and MMA shirt with Japanese flag with the make a wish children, “He believes he’s the soul mate of the Omega living legend of Russia Viktor Nikiforov and both owned poodles” laughed Yuuri.

“You’re my soul mate” said Yuuri pressing a kiss to Viktor.

“I know, that’s why we’re meant to be” Viktor agreed. “Now hurry or else, Ciao-Ciao is gonna drag you” Viktor kissed his mate’s nose.

“Hmmmmn” Yuuri buried his face on Viktor’s scent gland, “I love you so much” 

“I love you too, but you need to train!” Pushed by the Omega.

Wearing his workout clothes that Viktor gave him as a gift, wearing his signature ball cap backwards he kissed his mate and the not yet visible baby bump, “Be nice to Momma” kissing Viktor’s stomach again, “Just call Chris to keep you company” said Yuuri kissing Viktor again.

“I will, and besides Yakov and the others are coming to visit~” said Viktor.

“That would be nice, just beep me if anything happens alright? The doctor said you’re sensitive”

“You worry too much, I love you”

“I love you too” after Yuuri took their Hummer and drove down to their gym to train Viktor walked back to their back yard garden looking to the sea relaxing by the pool hammock that he and Yuuri loves to share and cuddle.

“Yip?” the small poodle tilting his head as he cuddle to Viktor.

“Ruff…” Makkachin running around.

Another week and it was Yuuri’s fight night, Yakov and the Russian skaters present by Viktor’s side, Chris and his coach to support with the whole Katsuki family.

As the MGM arena were fully packed with sponsors and fans, the Katsuki camp were seated on a VIP seat near the octagon, Yuuri’s fans especially the proud Japanese people made the arena loud cheering for him when a Spanish like music came and Silva bounced around jabbing going to the ring with his crew.

Moments later the ring got louder sending the roof off when the lights went dim and red spot lights danced around signifying the Japanese flag Japanese themed rock music blared and Yuuri with his own crew walked in, with the Japanese flag on his shoulder raising his arm up high his fans and family chanted his name.

Phichit, Celestino with some other crew members marched down with him walking to the ring, wearing cargo pants and military boots with Yuuri’s signature tiger and dragon riding a tank with Japanese words ‘Run Over’ on top.

Stepping in the ring and hopped circling around doing jabs, wearing camouflage shorts with Japanese flag and Mizuno logo by the him and his name in Japanese character by the upper side, he took off his signature shirt and ball cap showing his full shoulder and chest dragon tattoo with his new bamboo and Sakura tree with Bengal tiger under his torso going to his hip baby shoes hanging by his shoulder.

As their respective flags were lowered for their respective anthems everyone stood quiet and gave respect.

Finishing the referee cleared them both with the same rules they hear when they have their own fights.

Separating the bell rings and they started, Silva threw some punch but Yuuri dodged it returning it with his knee blows which earn the title ‘tank’s bullet’, again Silva gave one kick but Yuuri caught it and threw a knee on Silvas’s gut again, Silva landed a body blow by Yuuri’s side, the poor man hissed and blew a punch and gave a direct hit on Silva’s head pushing him back.

Yuuri collected himself and ignored the pain he’s feeling on his side, “Fuck” he hissed, Silva stood up and tackled Yuuri who gave cover on his face.

Blows were exchanged when Silva failed to pin and lock hold. Yuuri’s elbow and knee flew and connected weakening Silva but it wasn’t enough since the older Alpha is more bigger and tougher since he had been in the industry for long years.

“End it soon!” demanded Celestino.

Yuuri started bouncing around and throwing kicks in two managed to land but Silva’s low kick managed to connect and cut Yuuri but Yuuri managed to spin and kick his side and another spin for his head causing Silva to tumble backwards.

First round was over, “Kid, listen, you need to end it quick, we don’t want you to receive a blow by the rib since your last fight two years ago, you got it bad or else you’re gonna lose” said Celestino.

“I’ll take him out as fast as I can” nodded Yuuri.

“Yuurooochka! Be safe!” shouted by Viktor and blew a kiss, Yuuri caught it.

“I will” he mouthed.

“You’re not gonna last if you let him blow on your side buddy, remember hit in the head and knock him out. But if that fail remember the new choke hold we were training” said Phichit.

Celestino beamed at Silva’s camp, “You managed to blind him” he muttered, “He has a cut, use his blind side to strike”

“Understood” said Yuuri, the bell for round three started and they were back in position again.

“Good, at least you managed to get him weak” said Celestino, “But your side isn’t going to last when you bent over like that”

“Yuuri give him the choke hold to weaken his breathing after you give him a body blow, remember straight in the upper abdomen and in his left chest” instructed Phichit.

“Copy” Yuuri nodded.

“Also, after that give him the speed blows on the head and finish off with your signature kick”

Second round bell rings and Punches were exchanged again but Yuuri managed to avoid body blows, meanwhile on the ringside, Viktor being cuddled by Hiroko Yuuri’s mother and Lilia his ballet teacher soothing him that Yuuri will be fine even though it pains them to see him being beat up.

As instructed Yuuri followed, giving few heart blows making his breathing hard and Yuuri threw himself to a spear pulling Silva’s legs to be tied on to his and the same time chocking him with his arm lock.

It took the whole round for him manage to weaken the older Alpha but succeeded on getting the round point.

Yuuri got a cut on his lip and heavily bleeding the same with his nose and other eyebrow, and it was good since the bleeding didn’t connect with his eye so he still can see.

Silva on the other hand took awful damage.

Round three, the final round, Yuuri needs to land his kick and knock him out.

Yuuri was caught in a head lock standing, remembering Phichit and his training he put his other palm by Silva’s chin and pushed it, as he managed to get a good distance, his other arm is pulled up and strikes Silva’s faced with his elbow going down and punched his lower abdomen, following with another body blows.

Yuuri started tricking, doing kick flips landing the Spanish man’s head, and finally when the man is on his knees he did a front flip landing his ankle by Silva’s nape knocking him unconscious, the referee ran to action and pushed Yuuri back, the referee then signaled that he was out Yuuri threw his arms up and thanked the heavens it was another KO added to his collection, Phichit literally climbed the fence and covered Yuuri with the Japanese flag.

Viktor immediately left everyone and ran to the ring, Yuuri caught him and kissed him in front of live television, “Now that’s what we call love and inspiration!” said by Morooka, Yuuri’s journalist fan commenting by the commentary table.

“Daddy won!” Yuuri kneeled and kissed Viktor’s belly.

“Yes, daddy won” Viktor held Yuuri’s bleeding face between his palm.

Phichit handed the title back to Yuuri and let Viktor wear it and kissed him again.

Katsuki family at the side with their personal guest hugged and cheered.

Yuuri then left Viktor for a moment to pay respect to the older Alpha and gave a handshake, but Silva threw a hug and Yuuri returned with a smile, the poor Spanish man was being carried by a stretcher and telling Yuuri that he’ll be retiring since he did a big damage and the ICU thing wasn’t a joke.

Suddenly Scottish music started blaring and one person entered the Ring wearing Combat pants and boots, with MMA shirt ‘The Sound of Snap’ everyone in the arena piped down seeing the retired undefeated champion and the record holder.

“Kat-sooki” he said in a strong Scottish accent, “You beat ma record” patting the younger Alpha and handing him his iconic dog-tag.

With a deep breath, “Don’t retire with an injury like me, also I’ll we working in your camp starting your next fight” and everyone were surprised on that announcement.

Yuuri raised Viktor on to his arms and celebrated knowing the person he looked up as a kid starting on to a sport he had grown to learn and love will be his other coach.

Later at back stage Yuuri is being checked by some nurse, Viktor requested that they would give Yuuri a male beta since his hormones are making him uneasy and possessive.

Yuuri had been bandaged up and ready to be transferred to the hospital for further tests, Celestino and Phichit are talking with Yuuri’s new other coach for plans, while his family and the Russian team marveled at Yuuri’s title.

“Wow… he earns sixty thousand bucks every month?” said Mila gaping at Phichit.

“Yup, and I earn twenty-five actually since I fight the lower ranks” said Phichit.

“So how much did Yuuri earn tonight?” asked Georgi.

“Probably hundred grand since he’s in the main event” said Yakov, “Also I won the bet too” he happily said while Lilia looked at hier husband.

“Master Aawut sent this to me after he knew we’re gonna have a baby” Yuuri held a small charm bracelet.

“Oh… is he your Muay Thai master in Thailand?”

“Phichit’s grandpa, yes” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s temple.

Meanwhile “You can have that Yuri” laughed Yuuri seeing Yuri throwing goggly eyes at Yuuri’s signature tiger shirt.

“REAAAALLY?” he bounced.

“There’s a ball cap too” he added and asked one of his crew to get Yuri one.

“I think I’ll be taking a long break, since we’re settling in” said Yuuri sighing.

“I’d love that” Viktor scooted closer to Yuuri.

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
